


老板上线了#23-26

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	老板上线了#23-26

#23  
当这个念头啪的一下窜进大脑时，李赫宰吓了一大跳。但一下好像什么都理顺了，所以李东海才会因为联系不上自己那么生气。崔始源才会花钱打压自己。  
说不开心是假的，被自己的漂亮金主喜欢上了绝对是每个被包的人做梦都想得到的事。李赫宰也幻想过，李东海真的非他不可了，死活要和他在一起，不在一起就和家里闹着断绝关系。这一想法让他美的直冒鼻涕泡，心里和放烟花一样，五彩斑斓，落英缤纷。等烟花真在脑子里被点燃了，他大脑才被一连串的鞭炮哄醒。  
断绝关系可不行，自己连养自己都够呛，再加一个手指不沾阳春水的富家少爷，他不得穷的掀别人棺材板？  
要是自己是女人就好了。李赫宰叹气，这样还能奉子成婚，让自己做个妾没有名分也行啊。李赫宰忍不住摸摸自己肚子，四块腹肌均匀的在肚皮上分布。  
“你自己坐在这干嘛呢”李东海啪的一下打向李赫宰的脑袋，这小主播是不是真的脑子缺根筋啊？自己带他来这种场合，就一个人坐着发呆。  
这也太不争气了！怪不得直播也不火！  
李东海气的脑壳昏，这人怎么都不知道好好巴结自己上位呢，真是急死人了。  
“我也不知道聊什么啊。”李赫宰露出一个憨厚的笑，“怕打扰你我就自己坐着挺好的。”  
李东海很无奈，他摸这李赫宰柔软的头发道：“真懂事啊，你可真懂事。”  
这算夸他不？不是说金主都喜欢懂事听话的吗？李赫宰正襟危坐。  
“我真是….”李东海被他气乐了，干脆一起陪着他坐在沙发上。  
“东海啊，大家在等你呢。”崔始源不知道从哪儿蹿出来，一手抓住了李东海的胳膊。“你希澈哥终于回来了，在里面等你呢，快点进去。”  
“希澈哥什么时候回来的？怎么都不告诉我！”李东海一脸惊喜，从沙发上跳下来，大步往包间里跑。  
崔始源看了李赫宰一眼，耸耸肩。头也不回的走了。  
李赫宰瞬间有点泄气，是不是自己又想多了。李东海这样不像是多喜欢自己的样子。  
“你也太惨了点吧。”一个声音幽幽的从李赫宰背后响起，吓得他一激灵。  
“我靠你谁啊，吓死人了。”李赫宰蹦起来看向身后，“你不是那个…金钟云？”  
李赫宰现在一看到金钟云就想到那天金厉旭裸着上半身熟睡的样子，他赶紧把那些乱七八糟的肮脏画面排除脑外，免得自己纯净的大脑受到污染。  
“你喜欢李东海？”金钟云翘着二郎腿坐在他旁边，把玩着手上的戒指。  
“肯定喜欢啊，怎么可能有人不喜欢他。”李赫宰发自内心的说到。  
“这倒是实话。但是就看你是哪一种喜欢了。”金钟云眯起细长的双眼“有的人喜欢东海是单纯图他的单纯图他的钱，有的人是真的发自内心的喜欢想要和他在一起。你是哪一种呢？”  
李赫宰有点纠结，他确实单纯的喜欢李东海这个人，可他也喜欢李东海的钱啊。  
“你不用回答我，不管你是那种喜欢。我都可以帮你，让你和东海在一起长一些。”金钟云道“但是你得帮我一个忙。”  
好家伙，在这里给自己下套呢。李赫宰用脚趾头想都知道金钟云要自己帮什么忙。  
“我是不可能出卖朋友的。”李赫宰说的义正言辞。  
“我有办法让东海彻底的爱上你。”金钟云淡然道。  
“成交！”  
在李赫宰公寓的金厉旭打了一连串喷嚏，大热天的脊梁骨阵阵发寒。“是不是空调开太低了？”他揉揉鼻子把温度调高了几度。

“你想和东海在一起，首先就要过希澈哥那一关。希澈哥喜欢爽快的聪明人。”金钟云拍拍李赫宰肩膀。  
“希澈哥是？”李赫宰想到刚刚李东海兴高采烈冲出去的样子，心里充满了不安。  
“你先把金厉旭现在在的地址给我。”金钟云提要求。  
李赫宰把自己的地址和公寓密码报给对方“可千万不能暴露我，不然不利于我们的交易关系啊。”李赫宰嘱咐道。  
“那肯定的。”金钟云爽快道“希澈哥和我们一起是从小玩到大的，但是他在一个地方呆不长，常年在国外到处玩。他最疼的人就是东海。欺负了东海的人在他手里从来没完整过”拍了拍李赫宰的肩膀“你加油。”  
李赫宰觉得自己用那么详细的住址交换这个情报太吃亏了，这压根一点用都没有。  
“那怎么才能讨好希澈哥啊？”  
“你对东海发自内心的好，希澈哥就不会为难你。”金钟云道“走吧，我们进去。”  
不知道发自内心的对李东海和他的钱一起好，希澈哥会不会为难我啊，李赫宰想着。 

“哥为什么回来都不告诉我”包厢里的李东海和金希澈闹着脾气，“我难道不是哥最疼的弟弟了吗？”  
金希澈的衣领被李东海紧紧抓住：“阿西吧，没大没小的先松开我。我看你是半年没被我收拾不知道天高地厚了。不告诉你当然是为了给你个惊喜臭小子。”   
听到这李东海心情才多云转晴，喜笑颜开的抱着金希澈的胳膊“哥这次回来呆久一点吧，别到处跑了。一把年纪了还不安分。”  
金希澈把脸上的戴着的墨镜一丢，凑到李东海跟前“你瞧瞧，你瞧瞧。我出去谁不觉得我才大学毕业，刚出社会的良好青年。别老把我说的那么老，换别人我早削他了。” 说着轻轻打了一下李东海的脑瓜。  
“不要走啦嘛哥”  
李赫宰刚踏进来就看见李东海抱着金希澈胳膊撒娇的样子。这样的李东海是他从来没见过的样子。  
他们两个人相处时，李东海一直是占据主导权的那方。虽然有时会露出柔软的样子，但在他面前永远是有所保留的。  
“呀金钟云，你品味怎么变得这么独特？”金希澈大惊小怪的叫着“我怎么不知道你开始往0的方向发展了。”  
金钟云咬牙切齿道：“我可谢谢您。我品味多年保持不变， 这是你弟弟带来的。”  
金希澈顺手向李东海脑瓜子来了一下“呀，李东海我怎么告诉你的，玩玩男模可以，但是不能做0”  
“我才不是0！”李东海气的不行，李赫宰一副受气包的某样，凭什么和自己凑一块就非得说自己是0。  
金希澈的大眼珠子提溜提溜在李赫宰身上转着，把人仔仔细细看了一圈。  
李赫宰和个小媳妇见婆婆一样，双手窝在一起挺直了腰板站着。  
“你坐过来吧。”金希澈用下巴示意李赫宰坐在斜对面的沙发上。  
“谢谢希澈哥。”李赫宰诚惶诚恐。  
“我们认识吗，就叫的这么亲。”金希澈一脸不乐意的样子。  
“哥，你别老为难他。好歹是我的人。”李东海一听不乐意了，这不是打自己脸。  
“行行行我也不为难他。呐，和我喝几杯就行。”金希澈打了个响指，一边有人端了个杯子上来。  
李赫宰看着那个和自己脸差不多大的玻璃酒杯，知道对方在存心为难自己，但他没有拒绝的余地。  
“我敬哥一杯。”李赫宰大大方方的捧起杯子，咕咚咕咚地合起来，鼻腔里充满了威士忌的酒精味。  
李东海也没管，把玩着手里的杯子。但看着李赫宰喝完没什么事的样子明显松了口气。  
“傻小子，让你喝就喝完啊？也不怕酒精中毒。”金希澈笑骂道。  
李赫宰喝的头有点发晕，露出一个大大的笑脸。“哥给倒的肯定得喝完啊。”  
“够爽快。”金希澈拍拍李赫宰的肩膀，“这我电话，你有事直接找我。以后跟着东海一起叫我哥就行。”  
“谢谢希澈哥。”李赫宰晕晕乎乎的接过对方手机，存下了号码。  
自己这算是过了追李东海的初级门槛了吧，比想象的简单多了，喝点酒而已，这波不亏。

#24  
“把他丢床上去。”李东海抬着李赫宰的腿，用下巴示意崔始源往里走。  
原本穿的整齐的衬衫变得皱皱巴巴，衣扣也解开了几粒。零碎的刘海遮住了李赫宰双眼，他皱着眉不耐烦的想把衣服扯开，但是双臂被崔始源架着动弹不得。  
“我自己能走。”绯红的脸颊像是要滴出血来。酒精容易将体内的水分吸干，李赫宰不安分的舔着自己的嘴唇。  
“你能走个屁”崔始源轻松地把拖着的人丢到床上。  
闷哼了一声，李赫宰自然的滚进被子里，把自己缠好只露出脸蛋。  
崔始源单手叉着腰，用另外一只手扇着风。虽然他长期有锻炼的习惯，扛着一个这么大的人一路回来还是有些废力的。李赫宰看上去高高瘦瘦的，抬起来还是累人的很。  
“喝点什么？”李东海也累的够呛。额头布满了细碎的汗珠。  
崔始源也不客气，从冰箱拿出一瓶水咕噜咕噜喝的精光。  
“直接开个房间让服务员把他丢进去不行吗，你还非要把人抬回来。”崔始源把自己的衣襟解开，扭了扭肩膀缓解自己紧张的肌肉。  
“你别管了，不就是让你帮我抬个人而已。”李东海擦擦额头上的汗，“呀，你脏死了。”  
“都是因为谁啊”崔始源没声好气道。  
李赫宰被金希澈灌得烂醉。一开始还没人看出来，以为他酒量好，喝这么多也没关系。后来就看见他一个人坐在那傻乐。到后面场面完全控制不住，直接到舞池中间要领跳脱衣舞。  
李东海还死活不让别人碰，一个人又拉不住，只能辛苦了崔始源一块把人抬回来。  
“阿西，希澈哥也真是的。看到他都醉成这样了还要灌”李东海一脸懊恼的表情。  
“东海。”始源故作淡定的问“这次也只是随便玩玩而已吧？”  
“不然呢。”李东海皱着眉毛，转过了身回房间“你要留下住一晚就睡另一边的客房，我先去洗澡了。阿西脏死了。”  
崔始源盯着李东海离去的身影，听着他骂骂咧咧的在抱怨。  
他太了解李东海了，这个人藏不住谎言。从小到大一说谎就会下意识逃避目光对视，给自己找各种理由错开话题。  
再看看吧，反正刚开始而已，也不算晚。崔始源这样想着，打了个招呼走人。  
李东海觉得现在自己越来越搞不懂李赫宰了。  
说实话这个人挺单纯的，心里摆的那点谱在自己这里都显示的干干净净。  
一开始和平常人一样都是奔着自己钱来的。  
按理说两个人也做过了，李赫宰却从来没主动向李东海要写什么。  
从来都是小心翼翼的陪着哄着，一副可怜兮兮的样子。  
自己抽点时间陪陪他就高兴的不行，低调的也不炫耀自己男朋友的身份，还老被人欺负。  
李东海越想越气，他总觉得李赫宰不应该是这样的，现在这副表象都是李赫宰装出来的。  
只有在床上的时候，李赫宰才会忘了掩饰，展现真正的自己。  
李东海痴迷床上干自己的李赫宰。  
露骨的眼神毫不掩饰对自己的欲望，霸道的不给自己拒绝的机会，总是恰到好处的控制着自己，仿佛自己每个动作表情都是他计划好了似的。  
所以他每次看到受气包样子的李赫宰心里就来气。  
怎么就不知道好好利用一下手头资源呢？这位哥是心真宽啊。  
李东海瞧着床上的人。  
浓醇的威士忌味道漫延在整个房间的空气力。仿佛有双手拉着李东海靠近，他不自觉的亲吻了李赫宰的嘴唇。  
冰凉的触感不影响它的柔软。李东海贪婪的吻上李赫宰的双唇，像是要把对方吞下去似的。  
原本就扣的不紧的纽扣被一把扯开，李赫宰发出一声呢喃，主动的贴着李东海，用手抚摸着他的头发。  
李东海像只被安抚的猫，他伸着舌头尽量舔舐着李赫宰的每一寸肌肤。他又迫不及待的把对方裤子扒下来，一口含住火热的下身。  
李赫宰脑子还不清醒，但舒服是感受的到的。他用手压着李东海的头，让人的口腔包裹着自己整个下身。  
李东海觉得自己可能是疯了，李赫宰的龟头几乎戳到了他的喉咙。他什么时候会在床上做这种事？  
喉咙顶的发酸，嘴巴也涨的难受。可是他舍不得吐出来。舌头不太灵活的舔舐着前端的马眼，渗出的咸腥味越来越重。  
我是喝太多了吧。李东海想着，嘴上的动作一点也没停。他张大嘴接住了李赫宰喷射出的精液，一部分沾在了他的脸上。  
咕噜一声他把嘴里的东西吞了下去。  
“我一定是疯了….”李东海嘟囔道，他居然觉得这个味道还不坏。李赫宰射完后稍微清醒了些，他知道身边的人是李东海，扣着人脖子吻下，咸腥味让他都忍不住皱眉。大脑一团浆糊，没有功夫去思考为什么李东海清爽甜蜜的嘴巴变得咸湿。  
李东海抬起对方的一条腿，把手边的润滑剂全挤入了对方的股间。  
“东海….太冰了。”李赫宰眼睛睁开了一道缝，抱怨着。  
“你把眼睛睁开。”李东海嗓子沙哑的厉害，他一只手抓着李赫宰的头发。  
李赫宰吃痛，还是把眼睛睁开了，他不明白李东海要干嘛。  
扶着自己下身一个挺立，李东海进入了对方的身体。看着对方瞳孔收缩，略带痛苦的表情，李东海心头涌上一股报复的快感。  
“我要你看着自己被我干的样子。”李东海不想把对方弄伤，只是浅浅的抽插着。  
李赫宰尽量放松了自己的身体，接纳着对方的挺入“是东海的话，都可以，是东海的话。” 李赫宰喃喃道，痴迷的望着李东海。  
李东海被盯得有些恼了，用力操着对方。一次次的挺入让人上半身摇动起来。李赫宰配合的晃着自己的屁股，他也觉得自己疯了。  
明明是个硬的不行的直男，现在居然巴不得李东海在床上把自己操死。  
“妈的不行，你得把他操死才行。”李赫宰混沌的脑子忽然闪过这么一句话。  
李东海死盯着对方陷入情欲的表情，湿热的后穴把他夹的很舒服。李赫宰的里面不是很长，挺翘圆润的屁股被他用力的搓揉着，留了几个红色的手印。  
李东海一口咬住对方的肩膀，快速在对方身体里冲刺着。闷哼一声射在了里面。  
李赫宰觉得一股暖流在自己身体里爆炸，g点被浇灌了温热的精液。他忍不住主动扭动了几下，鸡巴抵着李东海的肚子也射了出来。  
被李东海咬这么一下，李赫宰现在完全清醒了。  
“玩了这么久，该轮到我了吧？”

#25  
李赫宰被李东海折腾的压着一股火。虽然射了两三次，但是完全没有泄火的快感。李东海懒洋洋的把自己的小兄弟拔出来，又恶劣的用食指刮了前端的粘液塞进李赫宰嘴里。  
李赫宰觉得这个味道陌生又熟悉，刚刚好像在哪里尝到过。  
体内还夹着精液实在难受，但是他也懒得去做清理再收拾李东海了。  
翻身把李东海压在了身下，恶狠狠的咬了一口对方嘴唇。  
“今天我被那样灌，你都不帮我。还看都不看我一眼。”李赫宰回想到之前的场景就来气，又扯着人腿反了个面，让李东海趴在床上。用力的拍了几下对方的屁股。  
“小没良心的东西。”李赫宰恶狠狠道“不教训你就学不乖了。”  
李东海的脸臊的通红，但他没法拒绝这样的李赫宰。挨了几下揍，前身却兴奋地硬起来。李东海哼哼唧唧的蹭着床面，李赫宰发现了他的端倪，用手圈住了他的前端。  
“你拿开，拿开，难受”李东海急了眼，朝他嚷嚷。  
李赫宰悠哉的磨蹭着对方的前端：“求人也要态度好点吧。叫好听点，叫声老公。”  
“你做梦吧。”李东海哼了声，显然对这个称号不太感冒。  
“哦，不太喜欢这个啊？那喊声爸爸？”  
李东海打了个颤，死死咬住了嘴唇。  
李赫宰乐了，他之前怎么没发现李东海就一深藏的M属性。  
他掰开李东海白嫩的臀瓣，伸着舌尖在腿间舔弄起来。  
李东海叫的像发春的猫，浑身柔软的使不出一点劲儿，屁股撅的高高的。嘴里哼哼唧唧叫着李赫宰的名字。  
“再叫好听点，爸爸让你更舒服。”李赫宰又打了一下他的屁股。  
一开始还别别扭扭的说不出，等李赫宰在自己体内快速的抽插起来却忍不住了。  
“哈…..爸爸….再快一点，再深一点。操海海的小骚穴，干死我…爸爸”李东海把脸闷在枕头里，装聋作哑假装自己听不到。  
“叫大声点，爸爸听不到。”李赫宰放满了速度，套弄着李东海不断吐着前列腺液的分身。  
“好爸爸，操我呀。”李东海扭着屁股，眼角带着一汪泪珠。  
李赫宰不再和他客气，快速的抽插起来，不时用手打着李东海的屁股。或是用力揉扯着对方的乳头。  
李东海被干的射了一回又一回，李赫宰不让他把精液流出来，操到最后平坦的小腹都鼓鼓的。嗓子也叫的哑的说不出话来。  
李东海连求饶的力气也没有了，却还舍不得放人出来。李赫宰也射了一次又一次，也顾不得李东海会生气，把快射的鸡巴塞进李东海嘴里，闭着他吃下去。  
看着被自己欺负的可怜巴巴的李东海，李赫宰心里爽翻了天。

#26  
由于精力过于旺盛，在大学常被戏称苦于夜短的李赫宰在今夜把这个名号发挥到了极致。  
李东海因为疲劳，中间零碎的睡过去，又一次次被/c/醒。  
直到东方天边翻了鱼肚白，月亮也累的要下班。李赫宰才放李东海睡去。  
在一夜的放纵后，床铺上一片狼藉。浓白的j。y一片片黏在床单上。  
李东海的大腿和后/xue/也带着体液流淌出的痕迹。嘴唇咬破了皮，泪痕也还沾在眼角没来得及擦干净。  
相比之下身上青紫的痕迹才更唬人。李赫宰在他身上留下了一个个吻痕，肩膀上的牙印也是毫不客气的还了回去。两个人一人一边肩膀露出一个明显的牙印，颇有情侣纹身的意味。  
李赫宰爱死了现在这个李东海。骄横的性子被自己磨得一点不剩，毫无防备的暴露着自己的一切趴在他手边沉睡着。  
李赫宰忍不住掏出手机拍了几张照片，再把照片加了五级密码保存起来。  
同样是累了一夜，李赫宰现在精神的很。先去卫生间把自己从里到外洗干净。  
拾掇完自己，拿着杯温水和几片褪黑素，嘴对嘴喂李东海吃了。  
辛苦了他一夜，总要做点什么把人给安抚好了。  
被清洁好的李东海移动到了次卧。蜷缩着睡在奶蓝色床单里像幼稚园的孩童一样。  
看着李东海干净美好的样子，李赫宰心里又莫名起了一股邪火。  
可惜对方的下面肿的不成样子，不好好上药休息短时间怕是用不了。  
李赫宰并排躺下。这好像是他和李东海相处以来第一次这么温情的共处一室。  
李东海好似梦到什么，眉头皱的紧紧的，像是怎么也抚不平一样。胳膊往前一探，抓牢了李赫宰的手后才逐渐安静下来。  
李赫宰安静的看着对方。他明白自己是喜欢李东海的，或许是一开始那个灿烂的笑，或许是几个月相处下来的无法分割。也或许是这人生来就耀眼，让他舍不得挪开视线。  
再怎么喜欢也没办法变成自己的。李赫宰心想。他这人很大一个优点就是自知之明。深知自己和李东海的感情像塑料袋一样，轻飘飘的像是随时要分开一样，却又承重能力很强，单的下重几倍的压力。一撕就会破，却能长长久久的烂在土里，十年百年的都难以消融。  
现在能在一起就已经很好了。  
李赫宰安慰着自己，把乱七八糟的想法都排除脑外。拥着李东海相依而眠。

\--  
金钟云拿到了金厉旭的所在位置，没费什么功夫就找到了李赫宰的小破屋。  
看着门前的密码指纹锁发出嗤笑，这一个破房子还整的花里胡哨的。  
屋里金厉旭毫不知情，没了金钟云的每日骚扰他乐得清闲。每天打打游戏刷刷剧，点个外卖唱个小曲。  
反正李赫宰也不怎么回来，不如自己给他点房租在这里安家得了。金厉旭打着小算盘，结果大门就吱呀一声开了。  
“你不住东海哪里了？”金厉旭也没看谁进来了，吃着小番茄问着。  
也没有回应，门又被重重的关上，上了锁。  
金厉旭这才扭过头来，看着金钟云一脸冷笑看着自己，瞬间大脑当机。  
他妈的李赫宰，以后老子就没有你这个兄弟。金厉旭挤出一个微笑，讨好的看着面前的人。  
“小日子过得很悠闲啊，你知道我找你找了多久吗金厉旭。”金钟云说到。  
虽然心虚的很，金厉旭还是小声嘟囔着“也没让你找我，干嘛老缠着我。”  
这句话像是点了金钟云藏了许久的炸药包，他把金厉旭按在沙发上。大拇指和食指抵着对方的脖颈，强迫人把脸抬起来。  
“我发现我对你还是太温柔了点。才让你这么肆无忌惮的作妖”  
金厉旭刚想反驳，嘴就被温软的双唇堵住了。  
金钟云的口腔里带着好闻的薄荷味，掺杂着一丝苦咖啡的味道。  
对方的舌头霸道的在自己的口腔里入侵，被压制的双臂完全动弹不得。  
金钟云还巧妙的把他的腿了禁锢住了。  
但就算金钟云不压着他，他也使不出一点力气。  
金钟云这个吻又长又久，压得他呼吸不过来。  
等金钟云结束了单方面的入侵，金厉旭的脸已经涨的爆红。  
他张着嘴吧剧烈呼吸着，看着金钟云伸出舌头把嘴角的口水舔掉。  
他心里咯噔一声，感觉有个不得了的按钮被他打开了。  
“金厉旭，谁给你的胆子一直吊着我？”


End file.
